Alternating current (AC) direct current (DC) switched mode power supplies may be used for medium to high power applications with power factor correction. An example of a switched mode power supply that may be used for medium to high power applications is a continuous conduction mode (CCM) boost mode power factor corrector (PFC).
In medium to high power applications, such as computer and server applications, it is desirable that the power supplies be efficient and has good power factor performance across a wide load range. It also may be desirable to have low total harmonic distortion, especially at high line and light load conditions.
Digital control for PFCs may be used. The average current control may be used for a boost PFC. With input voltage feed forward, the output DC voltage may be less sensitive to variations in the AC input voltage.